Many safety caps for medicine containers now available on the market are excessively difficult to manipulate and cause much discomfort to the hands and particularly the fingertips of those seeking to remove the caps from containers. This is particularly troublesome for the elderly who are frequent users of medicine containers.
The object of this invention is to alleviate the above difficulty in the prior art through provision of a safety cap for medicine containers and the like whose manipulation does not traumatize the hands or fingertips and which cap is operated by the user in a simple rotational mode instead of in a complex or unusual manner. This convenient and simplified mode of use in the invention is achieved without any sacrifice of security or safety in terms of the cap being adequately child-proof at required times.